


Never Forget Your Worth

by Pastel_Deku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lesbian Veronica (Voltron), Other, Supportive Veronica (Voltron), They needed a sibling moment, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Deku/pseuds/Pastel_Deku
Summary: While the Paladin’s have known about Lance’s sexuality for a while, what will his family think when he tells them? Will they hate him?
Relationships: Lance & Veronica (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Never Forget Your Worth

Was he panicking?

Yeah. A little...okay, _a lot._

He was bi. Lance had known it for a few years now. However, his family didn’t know this. Why he had never told him? Honestly, he didn’t know. While they had never expressed any form of homophobia, they hadn’t really expressed anything on the matter - not that Lance remembered at least.

It was late, and even though getting to finally see his family again was more than he could express in words, he was scared. The Paladins knew of his sexuality - none of them were actually straight much to Lance’s surprise - but the thought of telling his blood family send his pulse racing.

‘ _What if they hate me...? What if...they disown me..._ ’ Dark thoughts would constantly plague his mind during times like this as he leaned against the wall in his room, to anxious to sleep, ‘ _I wouldn’t blame them though...but..._ ’ He quickly blinks away the sting of tears welling up in his sapphire eyes.

It still _hurt_. The thought of his family hating him for being himself.

‘ _I could always just tell one of them...my sisters might be more understanding...but..._ ’ This isn’t the first time he’s dwelled on this, and most of the time he’s come to the same conclusion. ‘ _Veronica..._ ’

Back when they were younger, he used to confide in her over dumb childhood secrets. And being his older sister, he felt like Veronica would understand him the most. But there was still the fear.

‘ _She could still hate me though...or just laugh and tell me I’m confused...fuck it. I’ll tell her tomorrow..._ ’

The rest of the night went on at an almost painful pace while Lance spent the time tossing and turning. Sleep did sound nice, but he was too stressed out and anxious to even try for more than an hour.

Morning soon rolled around and Lance was feeling even worse. He forced himself to at least attempt to look a bit more presentable before going to find his sister.

The sapphire-eyed teen wasn’t all that surprised to see her up so early, but he almost wished she had decided to sleep in.

“You’re up early.” Veronica comments when she sees him, momentarily looking up from the cup of coffee she was making, “and you look awful.”

Normally Lance would have rolled his eyes and made some kind of sarcastic response back, but this time he simply nodded and sat down at the table shakily.

When getting no response, Veronica’s small smile faded as she turned to her brother with a frown. “Lance?”

He hums softly while still staring down at his hands.

“Everything okay? You just seem...less you.”

“I-“ The words caught in his throat as he tries to swallow the forming lump. ‘ _This is it. She’s going to hate me..._ ’ “C-Can we talk outside...? Please?”

The worried expression on his sister’s face only seemed to grow as she nods after a second or two. They had moments like this as kids. Where Lance would be upset about something an the two would chat out on the front porch for hours somedays.

“What’s on your mind?” Veronica’s voice was gentle as the two got situated and in a way it almost made the Paladin feel worse. “It’s been a long time since we’ve talked like this.”

Lance’s hands were fidgeting nervously as he still refuses to meet the brunette’s eyes, knowing the second that he did he would break down crying.

The older of the two could clearly see her brother’s distress, and while wanting to step in and help, Veronica held back and patiently waited for him to speak instead.

He struggles for a bit longer before finally getting enough courage to speak. “I’ve...been wanting to tell you for a while...but I’ve been putting it off...” Lance laughs a bit nervously, though it was obvious he was on the verge of tears. “You might hate me...and...that’s alright . I-I just have to tell you...”

The teen takes a few more shuttering breaths before continuing, “Our parents never really talk much on the matter, so I don’t know where you stand...”

“Lance, you’re starting to scare me...” She says softly, anxiety growing in her chest for her own reasons.

“I just-“ ‘ _Spit it out. Get it over with._ ’

“I’m bisexual.”

It was as if time had stopped. Lance slowly looked up to meet Veronica’s almost identical eyes, and she was clearly at a loss for words.

A few seconds passed before a small smile made its way onto her face, and the knot in Lance’s stomach grew before plummeting to his feet when she started to giggle.

‘ _I knew it. She hates me...she hates me. Shehatesmeshehatesmeshehatesmeshehatesmesh-_ ‘

“Oh Lance...” Her giggling immediately stopped as she turns serious again. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t laughing at you...” Without a second thought she pulls him into a tight hug and it’s in that moment Lance realises that he’s crying.

Warm tears roll down his cheeks as she holds him tight, not daring to let him go anytime soon. “I love you, Lance. Nothing will ever change that...”

A small sob escapes him as he holds onto her with equal force. “You hate me...you hate me...”

Veronica pulls back slightly in order to see her brother’s face, gently wiping away the tear streaks that stained his cheeks. “I could never hate you. I love you so much, and nothing you do could ever make me stop loving you. Do you want to know why I laughed?”

Lance sniffles some more before halfheartedly shrugging.

Veronica smiles a little once again, a smile full of love and warmth. “I’m a lesbian.”

The younger of the two blinks away a few remaining tears as her words processed. “W-...What...? B-But I-you..!”

Veronica laughs softly, “I know. I never told you. When you left Earth, I was struggling with who I was. I never told you because I was afraid.” She sighs, glancing up to the sky, “during that time, I got my first girlfriend. And that was when I realised it just felt...right. Y’know?”

Lance knew. He knew exactly what that felt like.

“It was hard coming out...nearly impossible. I thought Mom and Dad wouldn’t love me anymore; that they would kick me out. I thought Luis, Rachel, Marco, and you would hate me...” Veronica turns back to Lance, and he could swear that there were tears shimmering in her eyes. “But...they didn’t. They love me, no matter who I am.”

She takes another breath before continuing, “And I owe you another apology. I really am sorry for laughing, I guess I just forgot that I never told you.”

Lance smiles a bit before wiping at his remaining tears.

“Was I the first person you came out to?”

He shakes his head, “No...the Paladins know, and that was a whole story on its own...but out of the family, yeah you’re the first I’ve told.”

Veronica mentally cringes, “Well, I’m sorry again...I really freaked you out for a moment...”

The Paladin shrugs, “I’m honestly just glad you don’t hate me...”

His sister sighs softly and takes ahold of his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. “Lance. I love you so much. I love you for who you are, and so does everyone else in our family. You’re a beautiful person, and who you love is who you love. Never let anyone tell you otherwise.”

He squeezes her hand back, feeling tears spring to his sapphire eyes once again.

“But as your sister, I’m still allowed to tease you about your crushes. That hasn’t changed.” Her tone is soft and playful, and Lance can’t help but to laugh.

“Thanks Veronica...”

“You’re worth so much, Lance. Never forget that.”

**Author's Note:**

> It may be 2020, but Voltron will always be relevant.


End file.
